Imbecilic Genius
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. A series of Oneshots.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron!**

A/N: _Why _am I writing about Jimmy Neutron? Because he rocks!

This is set on the walk home after 'Lady Singing the News'. Also, this will be a collection of Jimmy Neutron themed oneshots for your reading pleasure :D

Enjoy...

* * *

To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world-- Bill Wilson.

* * *

-Finality-

-

-

"So… ?" the word hung thickly in the air, buzzing incessantly-- echoing in their heads as though their skulls had become cavernous holding places for _awkwardness._

"Yeah," with the hand that was not grasping Cindy's tightly, Jimmy rubbed nervously at his neck and smiled shyly.

"What now?" the girl asked softly against the evening's current of air.

Jimmy thought for a moment. These past few days had been mainly about trying to impress her, to win her, as strange as that sounded when he thought about it. But all of his planning shrieked to an abrupt halt when it seemed his affections were returned with equal fervour. Jimmy had to admit that he had not thought of an aftermath, yet, here they were.

Cindy coughed and Jimmy looked up distractedly, noticing with well masked surprise that they had made it to the road dividing their homes. His on the right, hers on the left. He glanced fleetingly to Cindy's living room, illuminated dimly by the television where her parents had probably witnessed their daughters final appearance on the News.

"I don't like repeating myself, Neutron. What now?"

Jimmy frowned at the sharpness of her tone but his expressions mellowed in deep concentration. What now?

"Would you believe," he muttered, pulling Cindy down to sit on the kerb, "I have no idea."

That was the infinite truth. Love was not a topic he broached often or liked to dwell on into too much detail. His only example of love was the love he felt for his parents and his dog, and now-- Cindy. But how to kick-start everything forward?

Cindy shot him an incredulous look, "You're kidding? _You, _the _great _Jimmy Neutron, have no idea? Not a single one? Not even an inkling?"

The boy genius shook his head with a timid shrug of his shoulders. Cindy began to giggle which quickly and suddenly became large guffaws of mirth, fast tears leaking joyously from her wide eyes. This odd reaction had Jimmy's jaw slack and agape. He suddenly questioned her sanity.

"Cindy?"

"I-I… _sorry_!" she laughed, doubling over herself with her forehead pressing against her knees.

She stopped after several moments, a palm wiping her tears as a few indifferent giggles escaped her lips. Finally she put a hand on her stomach and heaved a light sigh.

"Oww. Laughing at you hurts."

"I'll bet."

"You're serious, though? You don't know what we should do next?"

Jimmy nodded slowly, "No clue."

Cindy sighed once again, eyes closed and features smooth under the faint glow of the moon.

"I guess… we'll have to do whatever feels natural," she reasoned, "My knowledge on this kind of stuff is as limited as yours."

"Mmmh."

A sudden bright shaft of light interrupted Cindy's shuffling thoughts, and both teenagers turned to see Mrs. Vortex standing at her doorway with a brilliant scowl on her face. The effect of scrutiny was slowly concluded with the woman's eyes narrowing slowly.

"Oh no…" the blond muttered remorsefully, sharing a glance with her companion. Jimmy put a comforting hand on her shoulder as they both rose to attention.

"Cynthia?" Cindy's mother squint against the dark surroundings, only able to distinguish her daughter's identity by the unmistakable appearance of Jimmy Neutron. Wherever Cindy strayed nowadays the boy was not too far off. Her tone of voice had Cindy hurrying across the road, Jimmy strangely at her heels.

"Mrs. Vortex." Jimmy greeted the woman when both teenagers reached her finally.

Mrs. Vortex replied in kind, "Hello, Jimmy."

Jimmy did not leave the icy chill travelling across his spine bother him. He had since learned that Mrs. Vortex was a woman of few words, sharp rebukes and filled to the brim with aspirations and hopes for her only child. Yet, her very appearance unsettled him in a way that could be described as unnatural.

Cindy, head bent low, murmured an apology for her late arrival. That was another thing Jimmy found unnatural.

The proud, boastful, loudmouthed girl he knew so well dissolved when in the presence of her mother and Cindy opted instinctively for the character of a shy, unresponsive porcelain doll. So as not to anger Mrs. Vortex into one of her renowned shrieking matches he believed.

Jimmy decided to spare her the trouble of a fight tonight.

"I'm sorry we're late, Mrs. Vortex. It's my fault. I wanted to see what would happen to our producer when the mob caught him. Did you know the show was cancelled because of him?" he braved an innocent and clear grin, winking subtly at the shell-shocked girl at his side. She had clearly not anticipated any intervention.

Mrs. Vortex seemed taken aback momentarily and Jimmy seized the opportunity to smile brilliantly at her-- almost reverently, and he thought he was overdoing it until he saw the woman's bemused yet delighted look.

"Well, that's fine. Have a nice evening, Jimmy. Come along, Cynthia."

"I'll be there in a minute, mom." the girl murmured and nodded for her mother to go in before her. Cindy waited until the front door had clicked shut before turning to the young genius with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nice lady, your mother." he commented dryly.

"Shuddup."

"Yes ma'am."

Cindy sighed resignedly and turned to go inside, had Jimmy not grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest. She hadn't the time to protest before a soft pair of lips had placed themselves delicately over hers and two arms had wound themselves around her waist. Fair to say that Jimmy's overactive brain had shutdown, and Cindy didn't quite notice her arms snaking around the young man's neck.

He pulled away finally, chuckling lightly and resting his forehead contentedly against hers. Cindy's eyes were mellow with warmth as their gazes connected and the simple action that was her smile had Jimmy's grin in full force.

"That was nice," he said distractedly, brushing his nose lightly against hers.

Cindy murmured an affirmation and kissed him again, the arms twined around his neck and his around her, tightening in response. She pulled away with some difficulty and took a laborious step back, cheeks flushed and breathing irregular.

"Good night, Neutron."

"Night, Cindy."

He reached for a parting kiss, chaste and soft, before allowing the blond to trip inside her house.

He stood outside her door for quite some time, hands fisted in his pockets simply watching the space she had previously occupied.

Jimmy smiled to himself, eyes lighting and spirits soaring in a way that a successful invention never could. He turned on his heels and fought the urge to scream and whoop and yell to the heavens, stumbling tipsily out of her yard.

He turned towards Cindy's bedroom window once on the other side of the street, to see her watching him, leaning her forearms against the windowsill. She grinned, more like the Cindy he knew, and blew him a kiss. The boy genius pretended to pocket it safely and waved her goodnight.

Jimmy Neutron had fallen in love.

* * *

A/N: To my fellow Irish, have a rockin' Paddy's day! Bheith ag feitheamh go crua le lá! (meaning?) I'm looking forward to it. By the way, I might be on TV! The Parade in my region is being televised and my brother and I just happen to be partaking this year :D

Slán a chará,

Vanille


End file.
